Bella At Dartmouth
by taciturnstream
Summary: A continuation of Breaking Dawn. From Bella's point of view. Read what it is like to be in Bella's shoes while she experiences being a vampire at Dartmouth.


Bella is at Dartmouth, after her change. continuation of Breaking Dawn. I do not own Twilight

This was one of the parts that surprised me. I wasn't used to seeing boys' heads turn so frequently. It was like I was a magnet or something. All I had to do was walk down the hall and most heads turned, girls and boys. The girls were probably turning because of Edward at my side, but the boys had to be staring at me.

I knew that Edward got satisfaction from me realizing my beauty, since he knew I was not used to having this affect on so many people; and that I could not deny. But there was the occasional instance when he clutched me tighter because of someone's thoughts that he didn't want to have to deal with.

I wasn't sure why I was still so surprised, I mean, I remember being astonished the first time I looked in the mirror Alice brought for me. The problem was probably rooted to the fact that I had been so self-conscious in my human life. It was still strange to see the obvious lust in the guys' eyes.

Too bad for them I was completely in love with my vampire husband. That was a factor they probably wouldn't want to know about me… how there smell sent flames down my throat every time I inhaled. It wasn't that I was in danger of blowing our secret at Dartmouth; I was perfectly able to keep a tab on myself to having the pure human scent of them overwhelm me. But lets be realistic, most humans would be a little freaked out by having a vampire lover, with the exception of me, of course.

New Hampshire had been delightful so far. Edward and I had our own house in ********* on the outskirts of town with Jacob living in our guesthouse since he couldn't bear to be far away from Renesmee for any period of time. The Cullen's and Charlie had stayed in Forks willingly only because Edward and I promised to come home every weekend. Carlisle had bought us our own private jet so that we could come and go easily without the troubles of an airport. I thought this much too excessive, but it was the only way to keep everyone in Forks where they were already happy, especially Charlie.

Everyone had come the first couple weeks to settle us in. Esme had already redone the house in her perfect way of decorating. It had the normal pale on pale color scheme of my favorite vampires, with one room vibrant with color because Renesmee had wanted to decorate her own room.

She was growing so quickly. It was such a relief to know that she would live just as long as Edward and me.

The classes at Dartmouth were surprisingly challenging even with my new mind. I loved to be challenged though, and my favorite classes were my European literature and history classes. Europe had always fascinated me, even when I was human. Writers like Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters had always been among my favorite authors. Renesmee liked it when I read to her the novels I was assigned in my classes. She also found love in Shakespeare with his range of novels in flowing old English. It wasn't difficult to be among the top students with Edward as my tutor, although occasionally our study sessions weren't always productive…

That was one of my favorite parts of having a house across the country, we had privacy. Unless you counted Jacob, who was always with Renesmee anyway, no one was near us in our house in the New Hampshire forests.

I was in my last and favorite class of the day, European history. And even my middle aged teacher was staring at me with fascination and a bit of lust in his eyes because of the answer I just said to the complicated question he had just asked. I could see the small smirk on Edward's face next to me. He enjoyed when I excelled at school knowing that he didn't take the human experience of college away from me since I was such an unusual newborn.

I was a bit distracted though because Edward had one of my hands in his and he was stroking it in the most unconsciously seductive way I could imagine. He still didn't know the effect he had on me sometimes unless I showed him. Once the teacher had moved on in his lecture, I heaved my shield away from my mind to tell him how good his touch felt.

He concentrated as he heard my thoughts. It was still something he hadn't gotten used to, hearing my thoughts. I knew how much he enjoyed it when he did something that pleased me since he was always so unsure back when I had been human for some unfathomable reason. He listened carefully to what I told him. _When we get home, we are telling Jacob to take Renesmee to town and go to dinner. That should give us a couple of hours..._

I watched Edward's smile get wider and more breathtaking in his perfect angelic beauty. Unfortunately I could not hear his thoughts, so he had to take his hand away and write down his answer on a scrap piece of paper.

**I bet Jacob will be thrilled with the idea. How about we tell him to take her to a movie as well? That means we will have till around 10 o'clock. This class ends at 4, is that enough time for you?**

I smiled at him while still facing forward and accidentally made the teacher loose his breath for a second. He looked flabbergasted but I wasn't really paying attention to that. 4 o'clock could not come soon enough. Once again I had to get rid of my shield to tell Edward exactly what I though of his idea. _Perfect! But how exactly am I going to last that long, we still have 30 minutes?_

**Be patient, love. **

Easy for him to say. He had to have been so self- controlled when I was a human I could barely wrap my head around it. He was used to having to hold back so much, but I always through myself into it with as much enthusiasm as I could handle. The kisses and touches we shared now were so different to the ones that were on my top list as a human; they were pitiful in comparison. I tried to focus on the lecture, but with my brain I was still hyperaware of Edward's presence next to me. It reminded me dimly of that one day in biology when we were watching a movie and it felt like there was an electrical current between us and all I had been thinking about was touching his flawless face. Now the electricity was multiplied ten times.

Sometimes I wondered how I was ever able to sit still, even though it was practically my natural state now.

So, this is just something i thought up. should i continue or what? this is my first so im not sure where to go from here...


End file.
